Baby Doll
by LauraHannah90
Summary: An extended moment from 'Breaking Dawn'. Alice is trying really hard to make a baby album of Renesmee or in other words, play dress up , but not everyone is co-operating.


_Authors Note: For some strange reason, I really wanted to write this. It's a story that expands a moment of the book in 'Breaking Dawn' when Alice and Rosalie take alot of photos of Renesmee to make a baby album. Its not long, and in Alice's Point Of View. This was just some fun, and really is a lot of fluff, but I hope you enjoy it all the same. _

_I do not own Twilight: I'm just having loads of fun with the characters. _

* * *

I couldn't believe that I had a niece! I mean, and actual niece! Well, obviously she wasn't my 'real' niece, but who had one of those anyway nowadays. Everyone was adopting and fostering; it was fashion.

She was so beautiful, Renesmee. Bella kept telling us off when we called her Nessie, but I couldn't help it. She looked more like a Nessie. Her golden curls, her gorgeous face, her big brown eyes. Wow, I could do so much to this little girl. She was my doll.

None of us know what is going to happen to her… her growth is so accelerated, we just don't know. But if everything goes well… oh my goodness, I cannot wait for her birthdays, for parties, for her prom, her wedding! I hope she's not as awkward as her mum! Bella was always so stubborn and always went with whatever was plain… I mean, ugh, plain? Seriously? Before the change, she was so human; she had so many options, the chance to stand out. But not Bella. Bella chose to read, to draw, to listen to music. Well that's all very nice, but you've got to look good too.

That's why I started young with Nessie.

Besides, it was mine and Rosalie's project to create a photo album that looked like it had spanned years instead of just a few weeks. This was even better. I got to dress Nessie up, and no-one could complain because we had an excuse. I think Rose likes it just as much as me, but she never lets on. I don't mind, I get all the credit for turning this beautiful girl into one hell of a gorgeous beautiful girl.

"Get the big camera, Rose, and bring the one with the long lens too!" I shouted to Rose. She was messing about upstairs, doing something useless. Nessie was sitting on the grass holding a carton of orange juice. "Smile!" I said, which she did. She looked like Edward when she smiled, but also like Bella. The way her eyes moved when she laughed – that was Bella. But the laugh itself? That was all Edward. Oh, I'm an Auntie!!

I then changed her clothes from a pretty yellow dress, to a denim skirt and a crinkled white blouse.

"Edward!" I called, and he was instantly by my side. "Put her on your shoulders." I ordered. He knew better than to ignore me and he did as I said. "Smile!" I repeated.

"Go and get Bella, and please tell Rose to hurry up." I said to Edward. He frowned, but I just mirrored him. "And please change into the clothes that you have… fourth drawer in your cupboard." I asked politely, batting my long lashes as he went. It was fun being this annoying. Everyone just did as I said.

"Bella at last!" I said, when she turned up. "Jeans and a t-shirt, seriously?"

"You know me, Alice." She muttered, running over to Nessie and crouching down.

"Yes, Bella, and you know me. Now change, please." I said. "Oh, but wait. A photo first." I took one just as they were, Bella crouching, smiling, and Nessie on the grass. It seemed strange to try and position _every _photo, and some needed to be real.

The main reason for this photo frenzy was for a photo album to be created for the future to give Nessie a realistic looking childhood. But some photos, however, were for our purpose. Our memories were photographic, it was true, but even we could not get over and understand the accelerated growth of this little miracle. The pictures provided us with a kind of preservation that we could look back on, in the most human way. None of us knew what the outcome of this little girl was; this was a way to make sure she lived on as the beautiful girl she was. Charlie appreciated the photos too.

I simply handed Bella a pile of clothes - some very nice and expensive clothes too; a green dress, a nice sweater with a skirt. She pulled a face when she held up the dress but I ignored her.

Rose finally came outside with a small box of cameras.

"I bought them all. I don't want to keep running up and down the stairs, and besides, Esme and Carlisle are having some fun in their room." She shuddered a little and then smiled. "I want a photo with her." She demanded, picking up Nessie.

"Is Auntie Alice being mean to you?" She asked Nessie, who said nothing but placed her hand onto Rose's cheek. I hoped she was saying no.

We kept alternating. Outfits changed, locations changed, positions changed. Everything. We wanted a photo album that you could flick through and actually think that years had passed – there really was no time to waste when Nessie was growing at the speed she was. It would be a lot easier, if there ever came a time, when we could get out her baby photos to a possible future friend. It would make us all seem a lot more normal. Maybe, with Nessie, we could stay in a place longer than we usually did.

Nessie's palm touched my cheek. I saw her in her little blue jeans and a pink cardigan that I'd bought online two days ago. She was sitting between Edward and Bella, reading a book with them. There were _no _cameras, and Nessie was making sure I understood that.

"But Nessie, we _have _to." I insisted.

"But Auntie Alice, we don't. You already have lots and lots. I'm bored." Nessie said, actually speaking – this was something she rarely did, always preferring to 'show' us what she was thinking. But maybe Nessie didn't know how to say she was bored - I doubted that she ever had been before.

"Just like your mother." I muttered, but she heard.

"I love my mummy. She's pretty." Nessie defended, folding her arms in a stubborn manner. Oh, how like Bella she was.

"Yes, Nessie, I know your mum is pretty – you're just like her in soo many ways." I re-defined.

"Mummy said to Daddy that you treat me like a doll and that it was okay as long as I'm okay, but now I'm bored Auntie Alice; can't I go and play with Jake?" Nessie said.

"Fine. Go and play. But we still need more photographs if this album idea is going to work!" I shouted as Nessie ran out the door, hoping to find Jacob who was no doubt lurking around somewhere.

* * *

_Review? I'd like to know what you think, even if it was a bit of fluff ;)_


End file.
